tell me that you'll open your eyes
by randomgirl1200
Summary: He wasn't sure how or when, but suddenly their little glances had started to mean something, not that they were friends, just that they had some kind of understanding. In some weird, twisted way, they had become partners in crime. PR oneshot


**notes ; **This is my first attempt at Glee fanfiction, and I actually am not sure why I chose Puckleberry as the pairing for my first story. I do ship them but I pretty much ship every couple on the damn show. Anyway, it probably sucks compared to a lot of awesome stories on this site, but I actually sort of like it. :D Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue writing Glee fics or if I should crawl back into a hole and stick to One Tree Hill stories.

P.S. Title taken from Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.

**pairing(s) ; **Puck/Rachel, mentions Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Puck, Finn/Quinn

**disclaimer ; **Last time I checked, I wasn't male, nor was I bald, nor was I Jewish, nor was my name Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me that you'll open your eyes<strong>

"I see you staring at her when I'm staring at him," Rachel said with pity in her eyes. But the pity wasn't for herself, or for him, it was for all of them, Rachel and Puck and Quinn and Finn, even _Kurt_. Because there were all these feelings and lies and history etched between the five of them when not too long ago they had just been mere names or blurred faces in the hallways to one another. They were only strangers.

"We can still be friends," Rachel offered.

Puck shook off the proposal, "We weren't friends before." He had enough friends, and being friends with Rachel _freaking_ Berry wouldn't bring him any benefits.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Rachel approached him hesitantly. This was unusual for her. Rachel was <em>never <em>hesitant. She would _never_ stop until she got what she wanted. It didn't matter that he was having a baby with Quinn. Or that he told her he picked another girl. He just so happened to be what she wanted.

So she distracted and confused him with set lists and songs and melodies and lyrics. Which left Quinn sitting at the back of the choir room, looking at them suspiciously. Which gave Puck the perfect opportunity to whisper in Quinn's ear what a great father he'd make.

* * *

><p>They didn't become friends, just as Puck had predicted. But in some weird, twisted way, they had become partners in crime.<p>

He realized they were more alike than he'd previously thought. Because they were both selfish, they were both self-centered and they both _kept their eye on the prize_.

* * *

><p>Puck loved the way Quinn would blush and give embarrassed, guilty smiles when he came up to her. The cold, hard castle walls of the ice queen had finally melted and she was definitely warming up to him. He liked to think it was because of how she was beginning to see the real him, the responsible, mature, caring side to his personality. But he knew it was really just because of the money he'd given her to take care of the baby.<p>

And that killed him.

* * *

><p>When the truth about Quinn's pregnancy came out, Puck was pretty damn sure the golden couple, Finn and Quinn, were finally going to break up.<p>

He was also pretty damn sure Rachel Berry had something to do with it.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes twinkled and told her thank you.

* * *

><p>Out of the things he had been "pretty damn sure" of, none of them were true. Finn and Quinn <em>didn't<em> break up, and Rachel Berry didn't just have "something" to do with the huge confrontation in the choir room, she had _everything_ to do with it.

And when the two of them had to endure Finn and Quinn holding hands and feeling Quinn's baby bump, Rachel would always gaze at him, her eyes telling him that she was sorry.

* * *

><p>In a strange way, he kind of missed <em>her<em>. And he wasn't referring to Quinn or _their_ baby, surprisingly. Because how could he miss something that was never his in the first place? Actually, the one he was missing was Rachel.

He wasn't sure he ever _had_ her at all, and wasn't sure how or when, but suddenly their little glances had started to mean something, not that they were friends, just that they had some kind of understanding. Now their connection had been abruptly cut off. He supposed they'd both given up on their prizes now.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure when, but suddenly his prize stopped being Quinn and the baby, and became <em>Rachel<em>.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Go up to Rachel and say, "I want to be your friend, please."? He was sorta hoping fate would be on his side, but fate was <em>never<em> on Noah Puckerman's side.

So, he switched plans, asking Mr. Schue to pair him and Rachel up for a duet. Hopefully Mr. Schue would be on his side.

* * *

><p>They'd had fun on the duet, and Puck could honestly say that was the first time he'd had <em>fun<em> in a really long time. Who would've thought fun would mean listening to Rachel Berry babble?

But after the duet, that was that. They still weren't friends.

Then, suddenly, fate became on Puck's side. Rachel's dads bought a pool.

* * *

><p>Usually, when Puck went over to clean pools, it was to seduce some cougar. But neither Rachel nor her fathers were cougars. So instead, his mission this time was to befriend Rachel Berry.<p>

Soon cleaning pools stopped being an excuse to hang out with Rachel. In fact, he stopped cleaning the pool altogether. There was nothing to freaking clean. Rachel's dads were insecure to let people see them in their bathing suits and Rachel was scared of the water. He supposed they were just too rich for their own good.

So Rachel would sing in front of her mirror and he'd watch TV, because fuck, her house had the most cable channels he'd ever seen in a lifetime. But considering all the TVs he'd seen had been in Lima Heights, that wasn't surprising.

They didn't talk much, but those weren't the awkward silences that fell over him and Quinn when he tried to talk to her about the baby. It was a comfortable silence, because they both were enjoying themselves silently. Once in awhile he'd make an obnoxious comment, and she'd make a long and complicated response and they'd get into a major pillow fight.

He'd feel like a major pussy, but he'd also feel happy. And he was Noah Puckerman, aka major stud, so he didn't have to worry about feeling like a pussy anyway.

* * *

><p>"So honey, who's your best friend at school these days?" his mother asked.<p>

Rebecca Puckerman was not a stupid woman, she knew that her son and that gigantic overgrown baby, Finn, had a falling out, since Finn never came over to play Call of Duty anymore.

Puck hesitated before saying, "Rachel Berry." Then he bit his tongue. Why the _hell_ did he say that?

He didn't notice his mother's large smile. "Rachel Berry," she said thoughtfully, "She's Jewish, isn't she?"

* * *

><p>When Quinn went into labor, she didn't even notice that he didn't follow her to the hospital. She was too busy clutching Finn's arm.<p>

It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

* * *

><p>After they'd lost Regionals, Puck rushed to the parking lot. He wanted, no <em>fuck<em> want, he _needed_ to go to a bar, or to the fight club. Something, anything to get rid of the guilty thoughts he was having. Quinn was having her baby, _right now_.

He was surprised that he no longer thought of the baby as _theirs_.

Then he saw Rachel standing behind him. Right, she'd stayed behind too.

"Are you okay, Noa…" Before she could finish, Puck cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was a little rougher than Rachel would have liked, but the tender emotions it held were more than enough for her. And the only coherent thought running through her brain was _finally_.

And when they pulled apart, his eyes said, "I love you."

Hers answered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes ; <strong>Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!


End file.
